


Correspondence From Gallifrey

by Ununnilium



Category: Correspondence From the Goddess, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ununnilium/pseuds/Ununnilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmic journeys can begin from many points, in many ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence From Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://ununnilium.tumblr.com/post/110204488220/ .

Lydiarostacaloventreguntas, as her Head of House had eventually consented to name her, had skipped Academy. And gotten out of the House. And snuck into the Central Zone. And had gotten into the chamber where they held the TARDISes. And as far as she could tell, not only had she apparently not been noticed, Elana didn’t know where she was.

That just wasn’t supposed to happen.

But she didn’t care. That was a totally incontrovertible fact. (One that she was constantly focusing on.) There they were, those unassuming-looking boxes. The ones that could take you anywhere. The ones that could take you away from here, away from a world where you were a mistake, an unregistered product of a genetic loom that wasn’t supposed to exist anymore, taken in out of pity, knowing that everyone was watching you, waiting for you to slip up, and then you blew up the Headmaster’s llamakeet and they just shook their heads sadly as you burned and shrank and wanted to—

“THERE you are!”

…shiiiiiiiit.

“O-oh!” said Lydia, slowly turning around, putting on her best innocent smile (it sucked, despite the many hours of practicing it). “Hi, Elana!”

“Don’t ‘hi’ me! Everyone’s out looking for you! Do you know what they’re saying about our Hou—”

“I DON’T CARE!”

Elana’s mouth dropped open. So did Lydia’s - she had never in a million years wanted to yell at the only Cousin who seemed to care about her. But she couldn’t stop *now*.

“I don’t! I— I don’t care if our House rots and sinks into the swamp! They hate me! They just want me to go away! So— so I was going to!” Lydia turned away… and looked over her shoulder.

Elana’s face was a war between anger, frustration, resignation, a hint of sympathy, and… what looked strangely like pride? “Lydia… no. I’m sorry, I understand it seems like a good idea now, but you’re just going to regret it. Come back, say you’re sorry, and they’ll forgive you.”

Lydia looked down… clenched her fists… bit her lip… sighed. “…yeah, you’re probably right. I’m acting stupid. I’ll just—” She turned back towards Elana and her foot— slipped? was pulled? and she fell backwards and the doors opened and all she saw was Elana’s shocked face before she was carried off…


End file.
